


I'll bring you back home

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Fix-It, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, POV Erik Lehnsherr, POV First Person, Varrix, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: Charles has been abducted by Apocalypse and his four horsemen. Of course, he won't let them do what they want, especially Erik. Maybe he'll find a way to persuade him to give up on Apocalypse...





	I'll bring you back home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little story after commissioning that wonderful, beautiful art to [Varrix](https://varrix.tumblr.com/) (Dwarrox). https://varrix.tumblr.com/  
> All hail to her talented fingers and her kindness.  
> Go give her some love!  
> I hope you'll enjoy this small ficlet, and the art (who wouldn't enjoy such perfection?).

Your head rests against the rock, eyes closed, breaths even. Your clean-shaven jaws are pale, or maybe it’s the stark difference with the hair that circles your face. Lying on the ground, unconscious, you seem as beautiful as you were on that first day, soaked through and out of breath when we came out of the icy water and I was finally able to look at you.

But you don’t move, now. You don’t yell orders or talk to me or rub your arms through your drenched cardigan while your chattering teeth threaten to shatter, seeing how hard they slam against each other.

You don’t move.

You’ve overridden your power, trying, as always, to save the world. Your world. Humans and mutants. Me.

As always, you tried to make me see the world as you do. As always, you thought about me first.

But look at you, now. Hurt and defenseless. What would you do without me by your side? I told you already, we belong together, when will you see it?

Your brow creases when I gather you in my arms, but your body is as malleable as a doll’s, pliant against my torso. I feel your deep breaths against the naked skin of my neck, and what seems to be a sigh.

So long since the last time you were like this. That day in Cuba, twenty years ago…

How did we let such things happen, Charles? How could we let us being torn apart like this?

You’re too kind. I lack kindness. You’re too selfless. I care about you. Let’s find a permanent solution.

Later.

First I’ll bring you back home.


End file.
